Load cells are used in myriad industries and environments. For example, the automotive, aerospace, and oil and gas industries are just a few that use these devices. Typically, load cells are used to provide feedback regarding platform stabilization, monitoring of operating loads, etc. When a load cell becomes inoperable due, for example, it coming to the end of its useful life, the feedback it provides becomes interrupted, which can impact overall system availability. Hence, providing prognostic feedback to a user regarding the residual life of the load cell would be desirable, as this could avoid breakdown maintenance and improve system availability.
During typical load cell operation, the load peaks and the duration of each load cycle applied to a load cell may vary randomly. The ability to predict the residual life of a load cell based on the cumulative effect of such randomly varying load peaks and corresponding number of cycles presents a potentially significant challenge. Moreover, the estimated residual life should be tracked throughout the life of the load cell and made available whenever a user makes a query for this information. These challenges and desires have, to date, inhibited providing a solution.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method that provides feedback to a user regarding the residual life of the load cell, based on the cumulative effect of randomly varying load peaks and load cycles, throughout the life of the load cell, and be made available whenever a user makes a query for this information. The present invention addresses at least these needs.